The Man
by Ladygagarockz
Summary: The Man is basically when a few friends, and me and my sister real sister in real life , Alex, real name , go out and explains how to play slender man. It took me a day to make this so please like it!


The Man

Chapter 1- "The fun, the death"

(Based on slender)

Don't review if hated. Enjoy! And plus, every store in this story is open 24 hours. Do not ask why. Nothing much happens but read on, and good stuff will happen, I promise! And I apologize it is too long. But it is not a waste of time, again, I promise! And sorry the chapters start off differently. Here is the story now:

I was with friends.

It was Friday the 13th

At about 7:30 Pm

We were going out to have some fun.

"Ready to go?" asked John

"Yeah. Anyone else?" I ask

"Um… I kind of wanted to pick you up first."

Nothing much happened while we were picking everyone else up.

"Umm…. What shall we do first?" asked John

"Um, let's do the stores first. Any store." We decided

"Well, Okay! Let's go to CVS." He says

"K-K"

We were going to just have fun and just do whatever in the stores and stuff.

"Hey! Alyssa!" Said Chris

"Yea!?" I said.

"Throw this ball. Try to get it in this basket!"

"Okay!"

I tried and missed

I did it a few more times and eventually got it in.

"Good Job!" Chris said

"Thank you!"

"Np (No problem)!" he said "Now I try!"

"Okay!"

He tried and missed.

A few more times later, he got it.

"Good job!"

*Same responses*

"Hey!"

"Yes!"

"Look what I found!" said Chris.

"OMG! (Oh My God)"

It was a JB action figure.

"Alyssa, I know you always wanted this"  
"Hey, I do not like JB (sorry JB fans)"

"Hey… where is John and everyone else?"

"You know… I was just about to ask that!"

We looked for them.

We found them looking at girl magazines.

"And just look at this guy!"

"You sure that is a guy?"

They laughed.

"Oh! Hey Chris and Alyssa are coming!" said John

"Let's go!" said Andrew

We were recording everything that had happened

"Hey guys!" Said Chris

"Hey!"

"Hi!"

"Um, look what I found!" said Chris

"Whoa. He's got a JB doll!"

"Oh dear god!"

We left about an hour or so later (The CVS was open for 24 hours like I said)

"Hey, please, can we go there later?" said Chris

"Sure" we said

We love that store for some reason. In fact we go there every Friday and Saturday (and if we are lucky, every day! Man, we are addicted! And we go everywhere every day!)

"Next stop, the mall!"

We were going for the same reason.

"We are here!"

"Cool!"

It was a big mall with a bunch of places. As always.

We all decided to go to toys R us

"Look at this!" I say

"Oh, my, god! A 3DS! I did not know they sold that here!"

"John…"

"Yes Andrew?"

"I GOT A BARBIE!"

"YES!"

We played around in the store for hours

"I wanna go back!"

"Later Andrew, after we are done, we will do it"

Yes, we go out for practically the whole day every day!

It was fine with our parents

"Yes!"

We broke down in the middle of a forest.

"Aw c'mon!" said Chris

We got out of the car and walked

We came up to a freaky tree.

There was a page that read "Help me"

"What?" we said

"This was not on the list…." Chris said

"Yes, but, look"

Yes, we had a flashlight

"Help me…" he read out loud

We grabbed the page and heard a sound.

Drums were the sound

"You kidding me!?" I said

We walked more.

"Oh…. Look! A house!" Alex, my real life sister, pointed out. Yes, she comes. If you ask, she is 11. Do not ask why she comes.

"Cool! Let's go!" I say

We went up and see a truck.

"Ugh! Locked!" Andrew says

"Let me see!" Chris said

"Locked"

"See?"

"Excuse me?"

We laughed

"The house!" said Nick, another friend.

"Look! A door!" he said

"Well…. I hope doors are on houses!" I say

"Hey!" He said laughing

"Oh! Here is another door!"

"Let us open the door!" I say.

"Locked."

"Darn."

"Oh! Another page." Said Alex

"What does it say?"

"Um… It shows a picture."

A guy with long arms standing by some trees

"Odd. What does this mean?"

"I do not know."

We got it.

The noise is now louder.

"God. It sounds like it is coming from behind us"

We turned around and saw the man.

The Slender Man.

"Hey perv!"

No response

"Leave us!"

Our camera screen became all static

"The heck?…"

"Turn around and see if it stops"

We did and it stops.

"But how?"

"I don't know!"

We turned.

The man was behind us. Only closer.

We ran.

He ran after us. Only he ran differently.

Like as if he was teleporting or something.

We came to a bathroom house.

"Let's go in" Said Alex

"Alright" said Andrew

We went in

"Found a page!"

"What does it say?"

"It shows something like the other page… but then says 'FOLLOWS'"  
"Get it!" said Andrew.

We got it and left.

"BARRELS!" Says Alex.

We first turned and saw him. The Man.

"RUN!" Chris said.

We looked all over and saw a page

"Always watches

No eyes"

"OH GOD THIS GUY WATCHES US BUT HAS NO EYES?!" Says Alex

"Strange…" I say.

We got it and ran.

"WERE WE SUPPOSED TO COLLECT THE PAGES?" Andrew asked

"Well… I saw 'Collect all 8 pages' engraved in the ground…" I say

"Oh god… Oh god." Nick said

"What?" We ask

He falls

"Oh no."

"Wake up man, wake up!" We say

We open his eyes and see that symbol that signals game over in Slender, the online game.

Only we did not know.

"*Gasp*"

"He is… Dead…"

"No!" We yelled

We got up and were turned around.

The man was there.

We fell to the ground.

This is obviously not true.

I again apologize that this is too long!

But still hope you enjoyed reading this!

If you did like it, review

If didn't, do not.

So, only if you liked it or even loved it, review

I also recommend playing the game.

It is a 100% free download.

There are three slender man games in 2012:

Slender man

Slender

Sanatorium

You do not need to

Thanks for reading!

The end of chapter 1. I should have put the info on the very end but instead put it in chapter 1. I know. I know.

Chapter 2: The closing:

Our parents and some cops came looking for us.

"Y-y-you don't think they are in there… do you?" said my mom.

"Well it won't hurt to check. Would it?" Said the one of the cops

"I suppose not. Let's go!" said my mom

They brought a flashlight, of course, and searched.

It actually took hours to look for us.

"*Gasp*"

"Are… they… dead….?"

"Let's check…"

For some strange reason, we wake up, gasping for air. Instead of dying

"Oh god… THEY ARE OKAY!"

My mom is relieved.  
We are still allowed to go out… But not go to that forest.

We finished collecting all the pages and saw The Man.

We ran and ran.

And made it home safely.

"We will do this again tomorrow. Not the forest though."

Said Nick.

"Yes" I said.

"Be ready!" he said

"As always!" I say

We laughed.

"Can we sleep over?" He said

"Why? Scared?" I teased.

"UM. NO!" Nick said nervously.

"Hmm. Okay."

"THANK YOU!"

"Ok! No problem!"

The end! Sorry chapter 2 was so short!

Chapter 3- A new Nightmare

(Based on slender man)

I was out. With my usual friends and doing our usual. *Shocker!*

"Hey… Guys…" said Nick

"Yeah Nick?" we ask

"I did a little research on that forest we went to yesterday night."

"Oh, cool! What did you find?"

"Well, there is a guy named 'Slender man' and he kills kids. We were lucky to survive, though"

"Yea, lucky."

"Hey, it is 6:00. Can we… Go for just a random 1 hour 30 min. drive? Before all the good stuff?" asked Nick

"Umm… Sure!"

An hour later:

"Oh no…"

"I don't like the sound of that."

"What is wrong?"

"We ran out of gas."

"Let's see if we can find a gas station close by."

We walked around for a bit and found a house. The door was wide open. We went in to look for help

We looked at the floor

"Happy birthday? I guess it was someone's birthday!"

"Yea, who's?"

"Maybe a kids? Or that chair in the corner!" said Chris *Chris walks up to chair*

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MR. CHAIR!"

We all laughed

We walked into a room and saw a kid.

We looked at him. Thinking.

After at least 30 seconds, we saw slender man.

We ran fast.

We saw a VHS tape.

We picked it up and looked for a television.

We went in one room and found a television.

We put it in the T.V

We saw the face of a little slender man.

"Uh. Okay?" Said Alex

We turn around and see the little slender man.

"*gasp*"

He ran, not teleported, towards us.

We scream.

It landed on Nick.

"God! Get off… Me!"

We stared and laughed at the way he tried to take slender man off.

"Oh, hey! I am not trying to do anything wrong here, I am just trying to get him off!"

I grabbed slender man and tossed him off.

"Oh, thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

We looked for a while.

We found a VHS tape saying to go somewhere

We looked and looked.

"Uh, is this the place?"

"I think so."

We needed to turn a crank .

We did and were able to get in.

We saw a crow and it looked like slender man, and it was holding a key!

"It has a key!"

"Run after him than!"

We ran.

We saw the man

The slender man.

"Oh! Hey slender man! Is this your crow? I need it!"

The crow disappeared and we looked for it.

"Oh… here is the key…"

"Okay… well LETS GO UNLOCK DOORS!"

We unlocked some doors and found a gun.

We picked it up and saw slender man.

We shot him

We found the last of the slender man and killed them.

"I think they are gone!"

"Yes!"

It was short

Sorry

Chapter 4- slender man's sanatorium

(Based on sanatorium)

Me and my friends

Were in a group and were talking about our crazy whiteness

"Yeah, I can't believe that happened to us!"

"Yeah. Oh guys!"

"Yeah?"

"Let's do our daily stuff!"

"Yes!"

*We drove for a while*

"Guys, wanna do something fun?" Asked Chris

"Uh, aren't we already?"

"Yeah. But we got an hour."

"Ok, what is on your mind?"

"Well see that house?"

"Yeah." Said Alex (and everyone else)

"Well. Let's go in!"

"I do not know"

"Come on!"

"Ugh! Alright!"

We went in

"Okay? Happy?"

"Yeah… But wait."

"There is something else to do."

"What?"

"Collect all eight pages!"  
"You kidding?" I ask

"No."

"Ugh. Okay."

"Let's find!"

"Page found!"

"Don't read! Just get!"

"Okay!"

"Here that slender man!"

"Yeah! Were cooler!"

"Um. Don't say that."

"Why?"

"He will here!"

"So?"

"We will die!"

"Can we leave?"

"No!"

"Let's split up! When you find one page, go back to the elevator!"

"I found a page!"

"Come with me."

"Why?"

"Just come!"

"Okay"

A few minutes later:

"*Scream*"

"Who was that?"

"I do not know. It sounded like Nick."

"Let's go!"

We found Nick.

He is on the ground. Bloody.

"I don't think he will make it."

"Yeah."

We were sad.

The rest of us gathered around and left.

"I still have the gun from yesterday!"

"Good."

I looked to my left and saw slender man.

Looking at me.

I screamed and shot him.

Sorry it is so short.

Chapter 5- Gimme $20!

(Based on the slender level "$20 Mode")

"I can't believe that happened to Nick last night." Said Chris

"Yeah. Me either" I said

"Hmm. You still want to do our usual everyday thing?" Asked John

"Okay. But we should not do anything to do with the Slender Man."

"Yeah." Said John

We were driving to some random store in NYC.

"What time is it?" Asked Alex

"Um. It is 7:30 pm" said Andrew

We stopped at a red light.

"Oh no."

"What" I asked

"Some guy is backing up too far. He may hit into us" He said

"Get out!" Andrew demanded

We jumped out and ran anywhere.

"Climb the fence!" Said John

"Why?" I asked

"Just do it!"

We climbed

"RUN!" John said

"No…" said Alex

"What?" I asked

"Do you… Recognize this place?"

"Um… Oh…. Yeah!"

"What? Where are we?" John asked

"W-we are in The Slender Mans….. Forest…"

"Oh… No…"

"Yeah!"

"Well. Let's look."

"Okay."

We walked up to the creepy tree

"Here is the page."

"Always watches

No eyes"

"YOU HERE THAT SLENDER PERV?" Asked John

We walked. Not really caring where we were going.

"HOUSE!" Said Alex

"Oh. It is the Bathroom house!" I said

"Yeah… whatever it is!"

"Let's go!"

We walked in

*A few minutes later*

"Found it!"

"What does it say?" I ask

"Um. Don't look

Or it takes you."

"Oh. Grab it then!" Said Andrew

"Okay!" said John

"RUN!"

We turned and saw The Slender Man

A song played

"Gimme $20!

Gimme $20!

Gimme $20!

No wife ain't in the club (I think)"

"What the?" asked John

"Slendy what's $20!" said Alex

"Slender Perv! I got $19 on me! Accept my offer!"

"Oh! Turn!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Let's finish the pages!" I said

"Oh yeah!"

"Oh! ROCKS!" I said

"Run!"

"Page? Page!" Said Andrew

"What does it say?!" John asked

"Follows!"

"Oh god. 3rd page"

"Yeah. Run!"

"Truck…"

"Where?"

"Up ahead!"

*a few seconds later*

"Page?"

"Yeah. Here!"

"It says?"

"A picture of slender man…. Surrounded by him says 'no' a lot of times"

"Oh"

"Turn!"

Slender Man was close

"Gimme $20!" Played

"Let's spit up… Slender Man will not get at least a few of us for a while."

"Okay." We decided

*Later on that day*

We met up back where we started.

"Got it guys?" Andrew asked

We all said 'Yes!'

We turn and see The Slender Man

The song plays

"Run…. Climb the fence!" yells Andrew

"K!" we yell

I do not know how we survived, I guess, we were just lucky enough.

Oh, P.S:

DO NOT INSULT OR SAY IT WAS TOO LONG! I AM SORRY BUT THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT.

SAY IF YOU LIKED IT, and if there is something I should write about in pt. 2 that you got in mind, write it!

And sorry I keep saying don't insult!

The End!


End file.
